thejacobnewadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jacob New Adventures Movie 3/Transcript
Part 1: The Beginning (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows TBS logo) (Shows Zeeky Productions Inc. logo) Text: WARNER BROS. PICTURES presents Text: a TBS production Text: a ZEEKY PRODUCTIONS INC. film Subtitle: Denver, Colorado 2015 Voice: Alright, where are those matches? (A match is lit, revealing the voice to be Cheena's, who is holding the match. We zoom out to show that she is inside a bank safe containing lots of money.) Cheena: (takes out a detonator and puts it on the wall) Here goes...(activates it) (Cuts to outside of the Denver Bank, revealing that the safe is located inside the bank. An explosion is seen coming through the right of the bank. We quickly cut to a police car in one of Denver's streets with two policemen inside it.) Policeman #1: That sounded like an explosion at the bank! Policeman #2: We better get moving... (The police car drives to the bank. We cut to the inside, then the car is seen driving into smoke coming from the explosion.) Policeman #2: Wait, stop!! Policeman #1: (hits the brakes and then looks at the smoke for a second) Yep, it's an explosion. (Two hands suddenly bang on the hood once, which are Cheena's hands. She has put the money from the bank into some bags that are by her.) Cheena: Listen up, you idiots! You may be the police and you may have the need to catch me, but don't! You'll thank me in...20 years! (runs off into the street) Policeman #2: ...Let's catch her. Policeman #1: Yep. (They drive off after Cheena) (Cheena is seen hijacking a segway and using to get away from the police. She later stops at an electronics store similar to Best Buy. She runs in there, and the police car follows her inside.) (Cheena comes to the far wall of the store) Cheena: Aw...(starts hitting the wall with one of the bags in anger) cornered...again! (We see that a computer on a high shelf falling off due to Cheena hitting the wall. It crashes onto another computer on a lower shelf, creating a portal, which falls in front of Cheena.) Cheena: Wha...what is this? (He notices that the police car is almost getting to where she is) Ah, better to get out of here than get shot. (She goes into the portal and it closes) (Cuts to inside the police car, where the two policemen are looking around for her, meaning that they did not see the portal) Policeman #2: STOP THE CAR, STOP THE CAR! (Policeman #1 stops the car, and the very front of it touches the wall, causing it to flip over on its side unexpectedly) (The two policemen get out of the left side of the car) Policeman #1: (looks around) Where did she go?! Policeman #2: We gotta search for her... (Cuts to an aerial view of the store with the two policeman looking around) Policeman #1: Search every inch of the store! (Cuts to Cheena walking in a dark city) Cheena: Yes! I actually got away with it! Nothing can stop me now! (A police car pulls up from behind her) Internet Policeman: Hey, excuse me, ma'am, is that money you're holding? (Points to the dollar sign on the bag) Cheena: ...No, why would that be money? (Cuts to her in jail) Cheena: OH, COME ON!!! (Screen goes black) (The film's logo zooms in) Text: based on the television series created by JACOB NAVIN III Text: written by JACOB NAVIN III Text: produced by GABRIEL GARCIA Text: editing by ROBERT W. STAINTON Text: directed by JACOB NAVIN III Category:Transcripts